Operation Bumblebee Part 3
by surrenderedkitten
Summary: a continuation of Operation Bumblebee. Optimus reflects on his relationship with Bee, while trying to deal with his disobedience. Warning this story contains spanking of child/teenager in a Father/son relationship. If you don't like it then please don't read it. This story also contains some nice Ratchet scenes


**Operation Bumblebee Part 3**

**This is an extension of two part episode Operation Bumblebee.**

**Warning: This story contains the spanking of a child/ teenager in a father/son relationship. If you don't like please don't read flames will be deleted.**

**If you write in as guess just to flame me you're a coward.**

Story key:

_Flash backs_

_Story break_

_**Bumblebee chirping**_

I do not own Transformers

Transformers Prime

"Optimus! We have reason to believe we have located MECH's center of operations; Bumblebee is already there."

Optimus couldn't believe he was hearing Bumblebee had disobeyed him again. Last time he nearly scrapped himself when he returned to base to find his young scout laying in stasis in Ratchet's medical bay. After that Prime had forbidden Bumblebee from leaving the base until they returned his T-cog. This time if his disobedient charge was still in one piece he and Optimus were going to have a very serious discussion when this was all over.

As Optimus ran through the ground bridge his spark pulsed with fear; afraid that their youngest team member would be a pile of scrap when they got there. When he saw Bumblebee kneeling on the ground a wave of relief washed over him, As he walked up he steeled his spark fully intending to march him home for a very private conversation. However when he was close enough to see what Bumblebee was holding his spark twisted with sadness as Bee held up his broken T-cog looking to Optimus for help.

"Ratchet reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery."

_Transformers Prime_

Optimus paced the hallway while Ratchet preformed the procedure. For hours he roamed the base while his thoughts carried him back in time to when he first met Bumblebee, Bee was still a sparkling only six in Cybertonian years.

_Optimus was returning from a routine patrol on Cybertron, after his debriefing he headed for the mess for some energon before he turned in for recharge. As he reached the mess he was startled by a large crash. When Optimus opened the door a small yellow bot burst throught the door nearly knocking Optimus off his feet before bolting down the hallway. Optimus quickly recovered and in a few long strides had caught up with the youngling and picked him up by his back plate._

_As Optimus picked him off his feet the sparkling took a swing at him and kicked his feet wildly in an attempt to dislodge himself from the large mech's grip._

"_Easy young one," Optimus spoke in a calm soothing voice, "you're safe here no one is going to harm you." Once the young bot stopped flailing Optimus saw he clutched a small energon cube possessively to his chaise, " I see; you're hungry, it's okay you can keep the cube and if you're still hungry there's more. You don't have to steal anymore." Finally the little one stopped fighting and calmed down._

"_What in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet's booming voice entered the hallway._

_When the stern looking Autobot approached the youngling once again tried to make a break for it, but before he could make three steps Optimus grabbed him and held him in place, "Ratchet our young guest is hungry and is in need of energon."_

_Ratchet briefly looked their intruder over; he was thin and his optics were dim from malnutrition, and he had a layer of oily rime all over his body from living on the streets. "He looks like he needs a lot more than that. Once he's been fed I want to see him in my medical bay immediately for an examination."_

"Optimus!" Arcee's voice broke through his memories, " Ratchet's finished Bee should be waking up soon."

Optimus nodded and followed Arcee to the medical bay. When he arrived Ratchet was doing a final scan. Then Ratchet turned to face the group, "I, did what I could."

Optimus placed a compassionate hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "Our scout could not have been on better hands old friend."

Bumblebee slowly began to get up from the berth.

"Bumblebee easy," Ratchet cautioned.

They all watched anxiously while Bumblebee struggled to transform for the first time. At last relief came over the entire group he finally achieved vehicle mode. Optimus felt his spark soar when his little bot and Raf left on a celebration drive. However once the excitement had died down he was faced with the tuff decision of how to address Bumblebee's misbehavior.

_Transformers Prime_

Optimus retreated to his quarters, he needed time alone to think clearly. Under any other circumstances he would not hesitate to apply physical discipline to Bee for disobeying orders and needlessly risking his own life in the process. However Bumblebee had been through a lot that day not to mention that he was recovering from surgery. Optimus was not sure that discipline was wise or safe at this moment. He thought about the first time he had to punish Bee and how it felt like his spark was being ripped from his chest.

"_Ratchet? RATCHET!" Bumblebee called._

_Ratchet looked up from his work to see the youngling bouncing happily into his medical bay, "Bumblebee, I'm a little busy. What do you need?"_

"_Where's Papa Bot he said he'd take me outside to play today?" Bee asked._

"_Optimus got a lead on a large supply of energon; he took a team to secure it before the Decpticons got a hold of it." Ratchet explained._

_Bumblebee's face fell with disappointment, he was not allowed play outside unless he had an adult with him. "Ratchet?" he pulled on the medics arm, "Will you take me outside to play?"_

"_Bumblebee I'm sorry, but you'll just have play inside today," Ratchet was getting frustrated the little bot, "You know I need to monitor all comm. channels until everyone returns to base."_

"_This is stupid! Why can't I take myself outside." Bumblebee asked darkly._

"_You know why not, It's to dangerous even Optimus is starting to have trouble finding safe places for you to play." Ratchet said trying to be patient._

"_I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Bee stomped his foot._

_Ratchet picked up Bumblebee and delivered three loud swats to Bee's rear end and placed him firmly back on his feet. "Rest assured young mech that was just a warning. So if you don't want to spend the rest of your day confined to your quarters with a glowing red backside I suggest you drop the attitude and go find something to do in the rec room."_

_With oily tears in his eyes Bumblebee stomped out of the room, "I hate you Ratchet!"_

_Though he tried not to let it show; those words hurt Ratchet deeply, solemnly he turned back to the monitor to continue his work. Hopefully in a few hours Bee would calm down and things would be back to normal. However once Ratchet was fully focused on the monitor Bumblebee snuck in and snatched Ratchet's key to get through the front door and ran back out. _

_It was great to be outside again Bumblebee laughed and jumped an ran everywhere he could think of . After a while Bumblebee realized that being outside wasn't as much fun without someone to play with. When he looked around it was starting to get dark when Bee saw Decepticon patrol ship fly overhead. Bee ducked in to an alley; as he turned the corner he tripped over a stray pipe and went sprawling to the ground scraping up his right side. He crawled into a dark corner when heard the sound of large metal feet approaching. When he heard the steps stop right in front of him he crotched into a little ball trying to will himself to disappear._

"_Bumblebee; what are you doing here?" came a stern but familiar voice._

_Bee looked up into Optimus' optics, "Papa Bot! I was afraid you were a Con."_

"_And I very well could have been," Optimus said as picked Bee up and began to walk home. "You know better than to be outside by yourself." Optimus never raised his voice but something in his tone told Bee that he was in a lot of trouble._

_Slowly and carefully made their way back to base making sure to avoid any Decepticon patrols. Finally to both their relief they quietly entered the base. Optimus silently walked down to the med bay and calmly deposited Bee on the berth._

_When Ratchet came to take a look Bee couldn't look him in the optics he felt so ashamed. Ratchet didn't say anything just quietly looked over Bee's wounds. _

_Ratchet looked at Optimus, "It's nothing too serious, but he will need to keep these wounds clean or they'll get infected."_

"_If he's healthy enough Doctor I think Bumblebee and I have some talking to do." Optimus said._

_Ratchet nodded in understanding, "Yes I do believe he is healthy enough for that."_

_Bee just stared at the floor sadly as Optimus lifted him off the berth and set him on his feet. "Come with me youngling; you have a lot of explaining to do."_

_Bee followed obediently until they were alone in Bee's quarters. Optimus sat on the berth and instructed Bee to sit beside him. "Bumblebee why did you disobey my orders and leave the base by yourself?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just wanted to play outside and there was no one to take me." Bee tried to explain._

"_I'm sorry I had to cancel our play time," Optimus said in understanding, "But that is no excuse for putting your life in danger."_

"_I survived for years living on the streets by myself, I thought I could handle it." Bee started to cry, "I just wanted to go outside."_

_Optimus sighed sadly to himself; oh how he hated this war. All it did was cause suffering and robbed their sparkling of his childhood. He would like nothing more then to be able to send Bee outside to play with others his age without fear of being harmed._

"_Bumblebee; when you were on your own you did what you had to do in order to survive, and no one can fault you for that. But you have a family now to care for you and leaving the base alone is an unnecessary risk that I cannot overlook. Not even my Autobots are allow to leave the base alone." Optimus explained._

"_I'm sorry Papa Bot!" Bee cried._

"_I know you are; unfortunately bad decisions leads to unpleasant consequences, and the consequences I give are a lot less unpleasant then what they would have been if the Decpticons would have found you today." Optimus guided Bee face down over his lap, "Bumblebee please tell me why you are being punished."_

_Bee squirmed and cried, "Because I left the base alone."_

_Optimus took an intake of air and tried to still his nerves, he placed one hand on Bee's back, he raised the other one and brought it down in a resounding smack. Bee was taken by surprise as a burning tingling pain radiated from his bottom, before the first smack had faded Optimus had laid down a second and a third. Soon Bee could no longer feel each swat just a long burning pain that didn't fade. Poor Bee kicked and squirmed and cried his little optics out. Optimus felt his spark break at the sight, finally he deemed his little bot sufficiently punished the punishment came to the end. _

_Optimus rubbed Bee's back while he cried as hard as he could. Once Bee calmed down Optimus picked him up and held him to his chest. Bee wrapped one arm around Papa Bot's neck while the other went to rub some relief into his poor bottom._

"_We are family now Little Bot and it would tear me apart if something happened to you," Optimus continued to rub Bee's back. "Now; I think it's been a long day for everyone, and it's time for you to recharge."_

"_Papa Bot, before I recharge can I go see Ratchet?" Bee asked._

"_Bumblebee are you feeling alright?" Optimus asked concerned._

"_I'm okay, please I just need to talk to him," Bumblebee pleaded._

"_Very well, but don't be long it's getting late," Optimus said._

_Bee jumped up and ran to find Ratchet. When Bee got to the med bay he saw Ratchet working quietly at his station. Quietly Bee walked over to him his nerves were bubbling inside him the entire time.. Finally he took a large intake of air and gently reached up tapped Ratchet on the arm._

_Ratchet turned see Bumblebee holding out his key to the front door as he stared at the floor. "I'M SORRY RATHCET! Bee cried as big oily tear streamed down his face. "I didn't mean all those nasty things I said. Please don't hate me!" Bee refused to look at him while he waited for Ratchet's response. _

_Surprisingly instead of the angry response he was expecting, Bee felt himself being lifted up into a warm embrace. Bee wrapped his arms and legs around Ratchet and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. _

_Ratchet held him tightly and stroked the back of Bee's head, "There is nothing you could ever do that would make me stop loving you." Ratchet said softly, "I am so proud of you for being willing to come on your own and apologize. I know grown mech's who aren't grown up enough to do that."_

_Ratchet sat Bee down on the work station; Bee squirmed a little uncomfortably, "Ratchet; Papa Bot punished me."_

_Ratchet smile compassionately at him, "Yeah; I know he did. Do you know why?"_

"_Because I disobeyed him." Bee said._

"_Well, yes that's part of it. Do you know the other reason?" Ratchet asked._

"_He says he doesn't want anything to happen to me." Bee said._

"_Bumblebee; Optimus loves you very much, and this war has cost us all a lot of loved ones. He's not willing to lose you to; especially when it can be prevented by simply doing what you are told. So please young mech please do not disregard your safety again because if Optimus doesn't warm your metal hide for your recklessness I guarantee I will. Do you understand?" Ratchet warned._

"_Yes sir," Bee said quietly as he hugged Ratchet, "I love you Ratchet, I'm sorry if I made you doubt it."_

"_You're a good boy, now it's getting late and you youngling should be in recharge." Ratchet said as he set Bee on his feet and shuffled him out of the room. _

_When they got to the door Optimus was already standing there waiting to take Bee to his quarters. Optimus smiled at Bee, "Come on young one." Optimus held his hand out for Bee to take._

"_Papa Bot; will you stay with me until I go into recharge?" Bee asked._

"_Of course Little Bot," Optimus said while they walked back to Bee's room._

Optimus was once again was pulled back to reality by a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

Quietly Bee entered the room and stood there awkwardly as if trying to think of what to say. He stood with his arms behind his back while he stared at the floor and pawed the ground with his foot. _**"Optimus can we talk?"**_ he chirped

"Yes Bumblebee; we have a lot to talk about." Optimus said.

"_**I think I oh you an apology, you gave me an direct order and I didn't follow it."**_

"Actually young mech you disobeyed me twice today and I understand you and Ratchet weren't getting along earlier either."

"_**I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel like part of the team."**_

"You will always be apart of this team, why would you ever doubt that?" Optimus said, "I also told you at the beginning of your ordeal that I would everything I could to bring back your T-cog. However instead of trusting me you decided to act on your own. Thank the Allspark it turned out as well as it did, but it could have just as well have gotten you off lined today."

Bee just stood quietly while he let Optimus' words sink in. _**"I'm sorry."**_

"I know you are, but the fact of the matter is that you disobeyed my orders and disregarded your safety in the process. However because you are recovering from surgery I question the safety in applying physical discipline at this time. So I'm going to let you decide, you can spend your recovery time confined to quarters or you can be physically punished which will be applied as soon as Ratchet deems it safe to do so." Optimus explained.

"_**But Raf, what about my guardianship?"**_

"If you choose confinement you will still be able to perform your guardian duties, but there will be no video games, TV, or any other extra curricular activities."

"_**But my time with Raf is important, he doesn't have a lot of friends at school. Sometimes I'm the only one he feels he can really talk to."**_

"I understand how important your relationship with Rafael is for both of you and If you have a better idea on how I can fairly handle this situation I am willing to listen." Optimus said.

Bee stood there silently while he processed his thoughts, _**Optimus I think I rather just receive physical punishment but can't we just get it over with now waiting just makes it worse."**_

"No Bumblebee not until Ratchet says it's okay, I want to teach you a lesson not cause permanent damage."

"_**Yes sir, I understand." **_Bee turned to leave.

"Little Bot," Optimus called him back.

Bee looked at him in surprise Optimus had not called him 'Little Bot' since he officially joined Team Prime.

"We have lost to many Autobots already our team has only five bots and losing a team member would jeopardize everything we've fought so hard for. And as a father I absolutely refuse to bury a son. Don't ever think that your life is expendable." Optimus said with affection.

"_**I understand Papa Bot, I'm sorry for the position I put you in." **_Bee retired for the night.

For the next couple of days everything seemed to go right back to normal, Bee picked up Raf everyday and played and talk for hours while Bee's body continued to heal. However during quiet moments alone Bee felt his tank knot up a little as his punishment loomed closer and closer.

Finally the day came when Ratchet cleared Bee for active duty. Unable to take the dreadful feeling anymore Bee solemnly walked down to Optimus' quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard.

Bee opened the door and walked in, _**"Optimus, I thought you should know that Ratchet just cleared me for active duty."**_

Optimus took in a large intake of air and let it out slowly, "Very well young mech, I think we're both ready to get this unpleasant business over with. Please go to your quarters and wait for me there." he instructed.

"_**Yes sir."**_

Optimus took a few moments to steel his nerves, he hated this just as much as Bee did. But now at least now they can get past it and move on. Optimus walked down to Bee's quarters and knocked on the door.

"_**Come In."**_

Optimus walked in and saw Bee sitting on his berth. Once they made eye contact Bee stood up. _**"Can we just get this over with?"**_

Optimus just nodded and Bee turned around bending over berth and bracing his hand against the wall. Optimus positioned himself behind Bee and placing a hand on his back.

"Bumblebee tell me why you are being punished?" Optimus asked.

"_**Because you ordered me to remain at base and I went out on my own anyway,"**_

Without further warning Optimus lifted his other hand and brought it down hard. When Bee felt the first swat he clamp his optics closed he balled his hands into fist against the wall and he took in a sharp intake of air. Before the first faded felt two, three, and four begin to pile up on him. Soon all he could feel was a haze of burning pain. Bee was determined to take his punishment silently, he wasn't a sparkling anymore, he was an Autobot. There was an nothing tougher than an Autobot.

Soon after his punishment started it ended, once the swats ended Bee stayed in position long enough to compose himself. His air intakes and outputs came hard and fast and his optics had squeezed out a few oily tears. Finally he felt Optimus' hand on his shoulder gently encouraging to stand up.

Bee turned around to face his adopted father and leader, _**"Forgive me Papa Bot, I'll try to do better."**_

"I'll always forgive you; making mistakes is part of growing up and so is being willing to take responsibility for one's actions. I am so proud of the Autobot you're becoming." Optimus told him.

**The End **

**This was my first punishment fic and I hope I got the right balance of discipline and compassion.**

**I originally planned this to be a Optimus/Bee, Father/Son fic, but Ratchet made his way in here don't know he would be a grandfather or an uncle either way I hope you like it.**

**Please review **


End file.
